The present invention relates generally to a color printing system and, more particularly to a system for automatically managing color output of the color printing system.
When printing with a conventional color printing system, color variations in color images produced by the system are not uncommon. Such variations can occur, for example, when printing the same image at different times, when printing multiple copies of an image over the course of a print run, and/or when printing an image with different printers. Color variations in color images are caused, for example, by variations in printer technologies such as laser jet versus inkjet technologies, a print medium being used such as bond versus photographic paper, variations in toner or ink compositions, as well as variations that occur during a print run resulting in differences in images printed at the end of the print run as compared to the beginning of the print run.
In an effort to correct and/or compensate for color variations in color images produced by conventional color printing systems, color calibration systems have been developed. Existing color calibration systems, however, often require human interaction to visually assess and/or manually interpret input and/or output of such systems. Unfortunately, the requirement of human interaction introduces a subjective factor to such systems. In addition, conventional printing are often only calibrated once, for example, during manufacture. However, factors influencing variations in color images and, therefore, variations in color images themselves can vary over time.
Accordingly, a need exists for automatically maintaining color accuracy and/or color consistency of a color printing system during use of the color printing system.
One aspect of the present invention provides a color printing system. The color printing system includes a color printer adapted to receive an image file and an original color profile associated with the image file and print at least one color output based on the image file and the original color profile. The color printing system also includes a color measurement module adapted to generate a color measurement of the at least one color output of the color printer, a color management module adapted to compare the color measurement of the at least one color output of the color printer with the original color profile associated with the image file and determine if a variation in color exists between the color measurement of the at least one color output and the original color profile, and a color profile manager adapted to modify the original color profile and create a modified color profile if the color management module determines that the variation in color exists. As such, the modified color profile compensates for the variation in color.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of managing color output of a color printer adapted to print the color output based on an image file for the color output and an original color profile associated with the image file. The method includes generating a color measurement of the color output of the color printer, determining if a variation in color exists between the color measurement of the color output of the color printer and the original color profile associated with the image file, including comparing the color measurement of the color output with the original color profile, and modifying the original color profile associated with the image file to create a modified color profile if the variation in color exists between the color measurement of the color output and the original color profile associated with the image file.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for producing a book on-demand. The system includes a processing system adapted to receive and process a book request for the book, a book block preparation system adapted to prepare a book block of the book in response to a book body preparation command produced by the processing system from a data file including contents of the book, a book cover preparation system adapted to prepare a book cover of the book in response to a book cover preparation command produced by the processing system from the data file including contents of the book, and a book finishing system adapted to assemble the book block and the book cover to form the book. As such, the book cover preparation command includes an image file for the book cover and a color profile associated with the image file. In addition, the book cover preparation system includes a color printer adapted to print the book cover based on the image file and the color profile, and a color management system adapted to compare a color measurement of the book cover with the color profile and modify the color profile to create a modified color profile if a variation in color exists between the color measurement and the color profile. Thus, the modified color profile compensates for the variation in color.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of producing a book on-demand. The method includes receiving and processing a book request for the book including retrieving a data file which includes contents of the book and producing a book body preparation command and a book cover preparation command from the data file. In addition, the method includes preparing a book block of the book in response to the book body preparation command, preparing a book cover of the book in response to the book cover preparation command, and assembling the book block and the book cover to form the book. As such, producing the book cover preparation command includes specifying an image file for the book cover and associating a color profile with the image file. Thus, preparing the book cover includes printing the book cover based on the image file and the color profile, and includes comparing a color measurement of the book cover with the color profile associated with the image file for the book cover and modifying the color profile to create a modified color profile if a variation in color exists between the color measurement and the color profile. As such, the modified color profile compensates for the variation in color.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a system and method of automatically managing color output of a color printing system. As such, the system and method compares a color measurement of the color output with a color profile for the color output and automatically modifies the color profile if a variation in color exists during printing.